


Gray Areas and Expectations

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Series: Hunger Games AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year before Daichi strolls up to be his district's tribute, he, Suga and Asahi watch the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Areas and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written while I was writing the first fic for KuroDai Bingo, for a meme on tumblr for 'BEFORE THE BEGINNING — three sentences (or more) about something that happened before the plot of my current project'

“…I don’t want to watch this.”

Asahi, true to his muffled words, had his head ducked as he attempted to block out everything; eyes trained on the ground beneath his feet and even his hair seemed to be shielding his ears.

Daichi huffed next to him, irritable. It was a conversation as recurrent as the Games being shown on screen, and he knew his irritation was better directed at the real cause of his ire…

A particularly pointy elbow echoing that thought dug deep into his side, and Daichi groaned.

He should know better by know but he was always thrown by how utterly lethal Suga’s jabs could be.

“You two need to pipe down and concentrate,” he said, almost cheerfully. Then he let his voice drop a little. “You both know exactly why we need to watch.”

They did know; of _course_ they knew. It wasn’t as though they really had a choice. But apart from that, there was always that niggling feeling; that it could have been _them_ in that arena. That it still _could_ be them next year.

And they needed to know _everything_ they could, _just_ in case.

Suga caught Daichi’s eye then, turning away from the younger boys beside him.

“And I think,” he breathed, voice so low that Asahi was forced to shuffle closer, “I might have found something of use.”


End file.
